


This Mortal Coil

by grrriliketigers



Category: Doubt (2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloysius gave up the habit but not Sister James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mortal Coil

**Author's Note:**

> Doubt, Sister Aloysius/Sister James, habit

Aloysius had given up the habit following Father Flynn’s promotion, no longer wishing to be a part of the same institution. She moved out of the nunnery but had retained her position as principal and made sure to avail herself to Sister James. 

Their tea is cooling on the kitchen table as Aloysius holds the girl against her. Sister James closes her eyes, nuzzling into the nape of Aloysius’s neck, Aloysius strokes her hair softly. Sister James lets out a soft sigh and Aloysius gently places a kiss on Sister James’s cheek. 

Sister James lifts her face to look into Aloysius’s eyes, once again getting lost in the sparkling blue pools. Aloysius cups her face, running her thumb over her cheekbone. Sister James’s hand snakes up the back of Aloysius’s shirt, fingers splaying over heated flesh. 

Aloysius captures the younger woman’s lips with her own, her tongue running along Sister James’s bottom lip. Sister James grants her access, she would never deny her anything. 

They kiss when words fail. They need each other in so many ways. Aloysius needs to say that she’ll never leave; Sister James needs to say that she loves the older woman mind, body, and soul. 

Sister James’s fingers travel ever upward until the tips brush the clasp Aloysius’s bra and her fingernail gently strums it. 

Aloysius’s hands fall to Sister James’s waist, pulling her closer, pushing her leg between the young woman’s thighs. Sister James lays her head on Aloysius’s neck, pushing back against her and sighing at the shot of pleasure that rushes from her center, driving her crazy. 

Sister James and Aloysius begin rocking in rhythm, sighs and soft moans filling the small kitchen. Sister James murmurs in silent prayer, feeling the pressure building inside her. 

Sister James’s lips part against Aloysius’s neck and her body spasms as she comes. Aloysius holds her tightly, making promises she will fight with her life to keep. She holds her for several long minutes, drawing strength and hope from Sister James who has blossomed from a timid girl into a woman who can face her own doubts and offer solace and compassion. 

They’ll drink the cold tea and they’ll part company for the evening with soft kisses and say “see you tomorrow,” even though they rarely see each other at school. For now they hold each other, feeling their heartbeats sync and knowing that this is as close as they’ll ever be to God in this mortal coil.


End file.
